Since the Time of Your Birth, You Have Been Death
by pastheart
Summary: Sequel. Erik's mother believes Erik can stop time and death. She refuses to give up control by dying. She will do anything to accomplish her desires, even if it means crushing Erik's soul.
1. Chapter 1

My brother has always been a strange creature. Since the day of his birth, my mother has been fascinated and disgusted with him. For the first three years of his life, we waited for him to die. My mother gave him to a chambermaid and informed her to take care of him until his death. She was to inform us of the event. She never came.

The day did come though when he was brought back to our attention. It was on one of few occasions that my father had occupanied my mother and I on a walk. He fell into a trap that none of us had spotted. It took several strongmen and his council many hours before they were able to get him out without seriously injuring him. My father was furious and wanted everyone in the palace immediately brought to him for questioning. No one knew anything or so we thought. It wasn't until a young maid was brought to his attention that we learned that Erik had gone missing, and no one knew where he was at. None of us knew who this Erik was. We would soon learn that the corpse that had been handed over to her mother for care by my mother had been given the name of Erik.

It wasn't until my father's council started to debate over the dynamics of the trap that we heard a laugh coming from the walls and then nothing. A few hours later the young maid came walking down the hall, holding a Erik's hand. I'd have to say in my young mind of ten that Erik's outfit was the most ridiculous and terrifying thing that I had ever seen. Not an inch of skin was showing. He was covered from head to toe in black and not an inch of skin was showing. A black cape hung from his shoulders. A mask covered his face. Even in my young mind, I thought that he was a small death come to take us all and was terribly freightened. My mother, however, was intrigued with his invention, and soon, my parents were coming up with ways that he could be useful to them. Before they dismissed him, my father requested that he removed his mask. Thirty years later and I am still not able to make up my mind as to which was worse the death mask or his actual face.

Despite his hideous looks, this was the beginning of Erik's life with our family. He was always hidden away from public view. When he grew to the age of a young man, my mother started showing him off as her prized executioner but never as her son. Erik didn't seem to mind this in the least. As long as he was le\ft alone for the most part, Erik was content. He was soon a jack of all trades. When my mother wanted something, Erik was the first person that she would seek council from. When she would go into a terrible tantrum, Erik would be sent for to calm her down with a new trick. My mother was furious the day that Erik decided to leave us. His little nightingale fascinates my mother to no end though. Any time that it is known that she is going to publicly perform my mother buys tickets and drops everything.

My mother has no doubt in my brother's abilities. She says that his music has the ability to condem one to hell or give them the blessings of Allah himself. Seeing how my brother believes in no such deity, I don't see how this is possible, but still my mother refers to them as her devil and angel that she has been blessed with. My mother believes that we belong to her since she gave us life and anything that we own is hers. Therefore, my brother's wife is hers.

As I said, my mother believes that Erik can do all things. There is nothing that can escape his grasp. It has been two years since my brother got married, and it has been that long since I have seen him. But now, I am being forced to order a crew to go retrieve my brother. No one denies my mother of what she wants and that includes me. If she believes that Erik holds the keys to life and death, then so be he does or he will.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: This is a sequel to Deal of a Lifetime. However, I am fully warning you ahead of time that updates will happen very rarely as I have many things that I am trying to prepare for with school. Please review and let me know your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

I flew to the States with a small crew. They were there mainly as a secondary precaution. I know my brother well enough to know that had they been necessary most if not all of them would not return home.

We surrounded Erik's mansion on a sunny afternoon. The sound of someone swimming could be heard. When I was able to get a better look, I noticed it was Christine. Erik was watching her from the side of the pool. It was then that my phone started to vibrate.

I answered to hear my own native tongue. "Send them away or I will disperse them to hell."

Erik is a very possessive man, who has never learned to respect the hierarchy in our family. I, however, followed his demand. As soon as my men were gone, I made my presence known to Christine by taking a seat next to Erik.

Christine climbed out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her. "Good afternoon, your majesty." Christine has always had better manners than her husband. We would only be so fortunate if some of it would rub off onto Erik.

She started to walk back to the house when Erik grabbed her elbow. "Come see before you leave with Meg."

"Of course." She placed a kiss on his forehead before continuing on her way up to the house.

"What is it that you want Aros?" Erik voice was the hard steel that I was used to hearing from him. Not the soft voice he had used with Christine only moments before.

"Mother wants you to come home. She has an assignment for you." I wasn't sure exactly how much to tell my brother. My mother and Erik have always had a strange relationship. One that I will never fully understand.

"I am perfectly content here. She will have to someone else to occupy herself with."

"Erik, she won't take no for an answer." I prayed for Erik to take the easy way and just come home. I didn't want to do as my mother had ordered.

"I have better things to do than to be at her beck and call." Erik got up and started walking towards the house. I followed Erik up to his house and bid my time before speaking again.

"You know Erik she has been missing Christine quite terribly." I know how attached Erik is Christine, and it was the wrong thing to say. Erik had heard my threat, and before I could finish, I found myself slammed against the floor with Erik's hand crushing my windpipe.

"You will leave her out of this." Erik's eyes glowed, and I was terrified. I know that if Erik ever has to choose between Christine and me, Christine will win every time.

"Mother will not be as forgiving as I. She will take her and keep her from you if you don't go. Why do you think I brought men with me?" Erik didn't loosen his grip any. "I was ordered just to take Christine, knowing that you would follow behind, but I came to you, my brother, before I proceeded in such a manner."

Erik suddenly released me. If I didn't know Erik as well as I did, I would have assumed I had gotten through to him. My suspicions were proven correctly when Christine opened the office door enough to peak her head in. "Meg and I are leaving."

"David and Ralph are going?" His soft voice was back with no trace of the venom that he had just used with me.

"Yes."

"You have a good trip." Christine left for a minute before coming back. "Yes, Christine?"

"I just wanted to say I love you." She was gone again and giggles could be heard of Christine and her friend.

"I will talk to Christine, and if she is free, we will come for two weeks. No more. We have a schedule to keep."

"Erik, I don't know if mother will agree to that."

"Then we won't go."

I left Erik's office, praying that mother would accept. I had my own matters that needed to be attended to. I went back to the hotel to call mother and gather up my men.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. Review let me know what you think.

A/N2: Was looking through it and noticed a lot of typos. I thought I would correct them before I added more. Going to try to get back into writing. Anyone know a good beta?


	3. Chapter 3

Christine found herself distracted by a painting. When she turned to comment to the guard who had been assigned to her, she found he was nowhere to be found. He had be rather silent while they had been together, leading the way. It was possible he just didn't notice that she was gone.

She went searching for him and found herself in a room full of women. They were all gorgeous and dressed in the finest silks. She noticed them staring and started to feel bad about the simple jeans and t-shirt she had picked out to wear for the day.

She felt a hand wrap around her arm. She jumped and turned to see her guard. "I am sorry I got distracted."

"It is quite alright, my lady. Come, follow me." He began to lead the way out of the room. Christine could hear the women of the chatter pick back up, but she understood not a word they said. She would have to ask Erik to teach her.

"What are they saying?" Christine asked curiously.

"You do not wish to know." He seemed reluctant to tell her.

"I do. What are they saying?"

"They think your garments must be in addition to your punishment of sleeping with death." He continued to walk while Christine stopped dead in her tracks.

"That's not true. Erik loves me."

"Christine, we must go. It will not do to keep her majesty waiting."

"Please, you must tell them." Christine's eyes pleaded.

"Later, Christine. Now we see her majesty." Christine huffed at these words and followed after him.

Christine had changed from her jeans and t-shirt to a soft, pale dress. She wanted to believe that she had changed just because she wanted to impress Erik when she saw him again, but she knew the truth was she didn't like the fact that the women here were out doing her. She didn't want to face the possibility that Erik would choose to stay here when she returned to the US for one of these other women.

Christine heard the knock at her door and went to answer. The guard stood there with his arm out to her. Christine took it and walked with him. Neither of them spoke, despite the fact that Erik had chosen this particular guard for his ability to speak English.

Christine smiled as she saw her husband standing in the hallway. His eyes boring into her very soul. "I can take my wife from here."

"Thank you." Christine whispered to the guard as he released her into the arms of her husband.

"How was your day, Erik?" Christine asked.

"Miserable. My inspiration was kept away from me today."

"I am sure with some proper apologizes it will surely come this evening." Christine tried to keep her eyes from growing as Erik lead her into the dining room that contained his mother and brother along with many of the women that she saw today. Erik sat her in between himself and the sultana.

Had Christine not been so nervous, she would have laughed at the irony of the situation. Some days Erik cared not whom Christine spoke with and gave her free roam of the palace. Others he would demand that she stayed locked in their chambers and talk to no one, especially not the sultana. It did no good to argue with him on those days. He would merely go off into a terrible rage. Things would be hurdled and smashed against the wall before her shoulders were grabbed. She would find herself being shaken like a rag doll before Erik would drag both of them to the floor and apologize profusely, begging Christine to be a good wife and listen to her husband that loves her dearly. Yet, here she was, sitting between the two of them.

"Christine?" Erik whispered into her ear. His fingers were running patterns on her hand that was sitting in her lap under the table.

"Yes, Erik?" Christine turned and smiled at Erik.

"Aros was speaking to you."

Christine directed her attention to Aros. "I am sorry Aros. I am afraid I was distracted by the loveliness of the room."

Aros chuckled at her expense. "It's quite alright. I was merely wondering what your schedule is like since you are only able to spare two weeks with us."

Erik's hand gripped Christine's wrist. It was his subtle way of reminding her that she was his. She could try to free her wrist, but past experience had taught her Erik would just grip tighter. "Actually, I am not sure, Aros. I have an assistant who manages my calendar."

This seemed to appease Erik as he let go and went back to moving his fingers along her hand. Christine couldn't wait for them to be allowed to go back to their room. She hated the way everyone kept staring at them, and she was getting pretty fed up with the giggles and whispers that were coming from the other end of the table. She may not have been able to understand what they were saying, but she knew they were making snide remarks about Erik. She finally had enough, threw her napkin down on the table, and stood up to give them a piece of her mind. No sooner had she done this than Erik grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down into her seat.

"Erik." Christine was fuming.

"Ma petite, there is no reason to worry yourself." Erik went back to playing with his wine glass, but Christine noticed the women at the other end of the table had all become very solemn and were having a hard time eating their food.

"Erik, what did you do?" Christine had a good suspicion.

"Nothing to concern yourself with."

"You know I don't like it when you threaten people."

"That's enough, Christine." Erik's voice held no room for argument.

"Christine, come." The Sultana was half out of the room when she beckoned Christine to follow her. Christine got out of her seat and followed. Not once did she look back at Erik, despite the fact that her heart was screaming at him to take her away from this horrible place that was once more darkening his heart.

A/N:Please review. Hopefully going to get a regular schedule of updates going after finals.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik's ears were bleeding by the time he actually entered the room. He didn't understand Christine's double standard on his ventriloquism. She didn't so much mind it when he used it to entertain her or tell her something from across the room when they were at a function. However, like tonight, she would get terribly upset with him if he even thought to use it to keep someone in their place. It was his right to keep others from bringing harm to his Christine. Whether or not Christine liked it, she was his wife and he would not allow others to harm her.

He had let her go with the Sultana to give her some time to settle down. He would not discuss the matter with her further, and he knew that she would not throw a fit while around the older woman. Christine was just too polite for that. In fact, tonight's behavior had been very out of character for her.

He had finally given in to the desire to find her when he left the table and went in search of them. Much to his bleeding ears' horror, someone had told two of his brother's wives that they were musically talented. Erik didn't know which one to blame. The one that missed every single note she tried to sing or the one that kept hitting the wrong key on the piano. He edged around the room until he reached his desired target, taking a seat on the floor directly behind her.

"My dear, whatever did you do to deserve such torture?" Erik whispered in Christine's left ear.

"Honestly, Erik, they're not that bad. They're just scared. Your mother directed them to for something or another they had done."

"Had they been hired for my opera houses, I would have hung manager from the rafters in the midst of a performance." Erik waited for his reprimand to come, but instead, he was met with a mere giggle from Christine.

"Erik, that's horrible." Erik took that he had been forgiven for his earlier misgivings and arranged them so they were both lying flat with Christine's head upon his chest. Erik was relieved when the girls finally stopped their tormenting of those present.

"Erik, what do you think of the performance?" The Sultana smiled cruelly. The shaking in the girls was evident. They were not Aros' favorite, and they doubted he would care if his mother took out her displeasure by torturing them.

"_My_ wife says they weren't that bad." Erik wrapped his fingers in Christine's curls. Christine couldn't get mad at him. He hadn't lied, and he hadn't said anything spiteful that could get the poor girls tortured.

The Sultana settled for this answer and allowed the girls to go back to the others. There would be plenty of time to torture the poor twits later. She was more interested in watching her prized pets. She couldn't understand Christine's attraction to Erik. She was aware of Erik's gift of music, but she had also seen his hideous face and his horrible temper. The Sultana had no reason to worry though.

If Christine ever tried to leave Erik, the Sultana would just have a man servant go get her and bring her back to the palace. The palace really was where Christine and Erik belonged, and the Sultana had no intention of allowing Christine to ever leave the family. If she had to resort to caging Christine to accomplish this, well, even the caged bird sings.

The words were faint, but the Sultana was pleased to hear Christine singing. Erik's voice would occasionally join in. Apparently, it was some duet that the Sultana had never heard before. Soon, it was hard for everyone not to be listening in, but Christine and Erik didn't seem to notice.

The two kept singing for an hour, slipping into another song as one would end. It became apparent that Christine had gone to sleep when her voice dropped out of a song. Erik finished his line and then watched as the shadows from the fire played across Christine's face.

"Erik, what time are we leaving in the morning?" The Sultana asked, taking care to keep her voice soft enough as to not wake Christine.

"If by we, you mean Christine and I, we are leaving at eight." Erik tried to move his arm to protect Christine better, but as he did so, Christine tightened her hold on his arm.

"Erik, don't be childish. There's no reason for us to take separate planes when we are going to the same place."

"You are not going. You've had enough time to torment Christine."

"Erik, I always go to Christine's performances. She is a part of this family. If one doesn't have family to support them, who do they have?" The Sultana expected shouting and yelling. Instead, in one fluid motion, Erik stood and scooped Christine into his arms. The Sultana watched him until he disappeared from view; sure he was taking her back to their chambers.

Christine followed behind Erik. His grip on her hand was growing tighter the closer they got to the car. Erik had been rather possessive all morning, not allowing Christine one moment of privacy or own thought. She was so tempted to throw a fit and tell him that she was his wife and not some doll. She knew, however, that it was important for them to keep a united front in this place.

Christine saw the Sultana and several of her men waiting by the car. She had an inkling that this was what had caused Erik's mood. "Erik, are they going with us?"

"She believes so." Erik's tone was harsher than he had meant for it to be. He was attempting to not allow his feelings towards the slime that inhibited this place to affect how he treated Christine. He found himself at times failing.

"Erik, she's not worth the stress or the argument. If we force her to travel separate from us, she's going to retaliate. Please, Erik, just play nice with her for today. For me?"

Erik leaned down and placed a kiss on Christine's forehead. "For you."

They stopped five feet from the car. "Good morning, your majesty."

The Sultana smiled, "Good morning, Christine. Erik."

Erik ignored the woman. He felt a small elbow poke him in the rib. "Erik, you promised."

Erik gritted his teeth. "Morning. Are you ready to go?"

"Maybe some of Christine's manners are wearing off on you. Yes, let's go. I am sure there is plenty to be done when we arrive."

A/N:Hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving. Mine had lots of ups and downs so reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Erik's ears were bleeding by the time he actually entered the room. He didn't understand Christine's double standard on his ventriloquism. She didn't so much mind it when he used it to entertain her or tell her something from across the room when they were at a function. However, like tonight, she would get terribly upset with him if he even thought to use it to keep someone in their place. It was his right to keep others from harming to his Christine. Whether or not Christine liked it, she was his wife and he would not allow others to harm her.

He had let her go with the sultana to give her some time to settle down. He would not discuss the matter with her further, and he knew that she would not throw a fit while around the older woman. Christine was just too polite for that. In fact, tonight's behavior had been very out of character for her.

He had finally given in to the desire to find her that he left the table and went in search of them. Much to his bleeding ears' horror, someone had told two of his brother's wives that they were musically talented. Erik didn't know which one to blame. The one that missed every single note she tried to sing or the one that kept hitting the wrong key on the piano. He edged around the room until he reached his desired target, taking a seat on the floor directly behind her.

"My dear, whatever did you do to deserve such torture?" Erik whispered in Christine's left ear.

"Honestly, Erik, they're not that bad. They're just scared. Your mother directed them to for something or another they had done."

"Had they been hired for my opera houses, I would have hung manager from the rafters in the midst of a performance." Erik waited for his reprimand to come, but instead, he was met with a mere giggle from Christine.

"Erik, that's horrible." Erik took that he had been forgiven for his earlier misgivings and arranged them so they were both lying flat with Christine's head upon his chest. Erik was relieved when the girls finally stopped their tormenting of those present.

"Erik, what do you think of the performance?" The Sultana smiled cruelly. The shaking in the girls was evident. They were not Aros' favorite, and they doubted he would care if his mother took out her displeasure by torturing them.

"_My_ wife says they weren't that bad." Erik wrapped his fingers in Christine's curls. Christine couldn't get mad at him. He hadn't lied, and he hadn't said anything spiteful that could get the poor girls tortured.

The Sultana settled for this answer and allowed the girls to go back to the others. There would be plenty of time to torture the poor twits later. She was more interested in watching her prized pets. She couldn't understand Christine's attraction to Erik. She was aware of Erik's gift of music, but she had also seen his hideous face and his horrible temper. The Sultana had no reason to worry though.

If Christine ever tried to leave Erik, the Sultana would just have a man servant go get her and bring her back to the palace. The palace really was where Christine and Erik belonged, and the Sultana had no intention of allowing Christine to ever leave the family. If she had to restore to caging Christine to accomplish this, well, even the caged bird sings.

The words were faint, but the Sultana was pleased to hear Christine singing. Erik's voice would occasionally join in. Apparently, it was some duet that the Sultana had never heard before. Soon, it was hard for everyone not to be listening in, but Christine and Erik didn't seem to notice.

The two kept singing for an hour, slipping into another song as one would end. It became apparent that Christine had gone to sleep when her voice dropped out of a song. Erik finished his line and then watched as the shadows from the fire played across Christine's face.

"Erik, what time are we leaving in the morning?" The Sultana asked, taking care to keep her voice soft enough as to not wake Christine.

"If by we, you mean Christine and I, we are leaving at eight." Erik tried to move his arm to protect Christine better, but as he did so, Christine tightened her hold on his arm.

"Erik, don't be childish. There's no reason for us to take separate planes when we are going to the same place."

"You are not going. You've had enough time to torment Christine."

"Erik, I always go to Christine's performances. She is a part of this family. If one doesn't have family to support them, who do they have?" The Sultana expected shouting and yelling. Instead, in one fluid motion, Erik stood and scooped Christine into his arms. The Sultana watched him until he disappeared from view; sure he was taking her back to their chambers.

Christine followed behind Erik. His grip on her hand was getting tighter the closer they got to the car. Erik had been rather possessive all morning, not allowing Christine one moment of privacy or own thought. She was so tempted to throw a fit and tell him that she was his wife and not some doll. She knew, however, that it was important for them to keep a united front in this place.

Christine saw the Sultana and several of her men waiting by the car. She had an inkling that this was what had caused Erik's mood. "Erik, are they going with us?"

"She believes so." Erik's tone was harsher than he had meant for it to be. He was attempting to not allow his feelings towards the slime that inhibited this place to affect how he treated Christine. He found himself at times failing.

"Erik, she's not worth the stress or the argument. If we force her to travel separate from us, she's going to retaliate. Please, Erik, just play nice with her for today. For me?"

Erik leaned down and placed a kiss on Christine's forehead. "For you."

They stopped five feet from the car. "Good morning, your majesty."

The Sultana smiled, "Good morning, Christine. Erik."

Erik ignored the woman. He felt a small elbow poke him in the rib. "Erik, you promised."

Erik gritted his teeth. "Morning. Are you ready to go?"

"Maybe some of Christine's manners are wearing off on you. Yes, let's go. I am sure there is plenty to be done when we arrive."

A/N:Hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving. Mine had lots of ups and downs so reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
